Attack of the Fairies
by Polaricey123
Summary: Sequel to Torn. Summary inside due to being VERY long - -lll Rated M for gore and violence.
1. Prologue

_**Attack of the Fairies**_

_Summary: _A sequel to Torn, Link, Midna and Zelda get trapped in the Twilight Realm and Dark Link takes over Hyrule. With the hero gone and the people enslaved, who is left to defend Hyrule? Perhaps the real hero isn't always the one wielding the sword. Maybe the real hero...is the one floating around his head.

_By Polaricey123_

_**Prologue**_

"Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

Link was indeed stunned to silence. The imp he had known and loved was now standing before him as a woman wearing a black cloak. Her skin was pale with black mixed in like her other form. The top of her cloak connected at the top of her head where her hair hung brilliantly on her shoulders. Her face was a bit more detailed with her button nose now a regular one with dark lips curled into a smirk. It was the same girl he had known before, but _very _different. Her familiar ruby red eyes stared back at his ocean blue ones with amusement. His mouth hung agape with words that just were caught in this throat. After what felt like an eternity of silence, he simply stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He noticed instantly that she was a bit taller than he.

Though her beauty had taken a serious toll on him, it paled in comparison to his relief and joy seeing her alive. He truly didn't care what she looked like as long as she was here with him again. Happy tears rolled down her cheek as she returned his embrace.

"Midna," he whispered, "I was so afraid I'd lost you."

"There was never any danger in that, Link. I told you I'd never leave you, no matter what. I meant it."

Zelda watched in the distance happily as she witnessed a touching reunion between two lovers. Her head tilted in awe as the two began to kiss in front of her.

After their touching moment, Midna leaned down and lifted a fragment of the Fused Shadow off the ground. It looked like it couldn't be repaired, but she turned it into black squares and stored them away anyway. She handed the fragment to Link, who promptly put the piece away in his pocket.

The sun set on the horizon of Hyrule Field marking the end of a time of darkness and the start of a time of light. Birds sang in the sky as the trio turned into tiny black squares. They had decided to return to the castle, now mostly demolished but still oddly safe enough for people to enter, and rest for the day. Link had no objections to letting Midna sleep with him. In fact, he _invited _her to sleep with him. Not that she could ever say no to her wolfie.

However, unbeknownst to the couple, something else had always resided in Link's shadow besides his precious Twilight Princess. Something sinister that waited to be released. And the knowledge of Link going to the Twilight Realm was just what it needed to break free. All it had to do…was wait.

* * *

A calm sigh escaped Midna as her eyes fluttered open. It took her a second to recognize the room Zelda had offered her and Link, but her gaze was more fixated on her hero than the room itself, anyway. He was still fast asleep with his dirty blonde hair disheveled and his arms around her waist. She recalled the night before perfectly. They had decided to celebrate his victory in a way they were both _very_ familiar with. But something had been different with him last night. He was a little rougher than usual. Not to the point where he hurt her, but to the point where the head of the bed created holes in the wall from hitting against it.

She convinced herself she was just imagining things and snuggled against his chest, taking in his scent. He smelled like the fields they kissed in yesterday.

_Wild. He smells wild. I guess that would explain his behavior last night. He wasn't being rough…he was being wild._

She then remembered something and sighed irritably. After everything that happened and the new arrival of Link in her realm, she no doubt would have to deliver a speech to her people. She didn't mind talking to them, but she was always afraid of saying the wrong thing and enraging them. Plus, she was abnormally quiet when it came to that sort of stuff. She usually just let one of her attendants speak for her, but events this severe needed to be explained by their leader, not her servants.

Link moaned softly as he curled up against her. Soon his eyes snapped open and his lips pulled into a smile upon seeing his beloved once again.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome." She replied with a seductive smirk. "You were really amazing last night. Almost…._beastly."_

He smiled. "What can I say? I like to satisfy. Especially when my girl is alive and well." He winked at her with this.

She playfully shoved him before a fierce battle of cuddling ensued. The hero had the princess pinned down to the bed when a servant entered their room.

"Sir Link and Mistress Midna. The princess has requested to see the both of you for breakfast before heading back out."

Link frowned. "Okay, tell her we'll be there in a minute." The servant nodded and left them in peace.

"Something wrong, Link?"

He glanced back at her sadly. "I just wish I could take the time to show you around Castle Town. You haven't exactly been treated fairly by the people of this realm, Mids. I don't want you to have a negative view on all the people of this place based on your previous treatments."

She sighed. "Link, I would love to meet the people you risked your life to protect. But my people still need a ruler to help them recover from the devastation that was Zant's rule. I can't leave them helpless just because I wanted to go sightseeing."

"Alright," he replied sadly.

Midna cupped the side of his face. "Maybe when things are settling back down we can come and visit. This really is a nice place, I'd love to spend a week or two here. Perhaps we could schedule a vacation for this place once both realms have recovered."

He brightened up at that. "You mean it?"

She smiled warmly. "Of course, Link."

He kissed her tenderly before they pulled their clothes on and joined Zelda at her breakfast table. Servants offered a variety of breakfast food, but Link stuck with a few scrambled eggs and a chunk of goat cheese. They reminded him so much of Ordon.

"Would you like to say good-bye to your friends before we leave, Link?" asked the hylian princess.

He shook his head. "If I were to do that they'd never let me leave the village alive."

Zelda chuckled. "I'll go there myself, once things have gotten a little more under control, and tell them you fell in love and are living happily somewhere off the map."

"They won't question that, but I'd take a guard or two. Just in case Illia goes crazy upon hearing that I love someone who isn't her."

She chuckled again. "I'll take it into consideration."

A guard suddenly burst in. "Sorry for the abrupt entrance, your highness." He placed his hand on his chest and bowed respectfully. "I come with the news of the preparation of your horses and carriage. They are ready to leave when you are."

Midna smirked. "Those won't be necessary."

The guard looked at her in confusion. "Then how do you expect to travel? Surely you don't expect our leader to _walk_, do you?"

Zelda held up her hand for silence. "Easy, Ivan. She speaks the truth, we won't need the carriages. Also, tell Kuroki that he is in charge until I return."

"Yes, my princess." He bowed again before rushing out.

She turned her gaze back to her two guests. "Is there anything you two will need before we leave?"

They both shook their heads.

"Very well then. Let's go." She led the way out of the castle, stopping on occasion to check on the various rooms of her castle still under construction.

When they finally got outside, Midna held both of their hands and shut her eyes. Soon enough, they were all made of black squares and reformed in front of the mirror, still shining upon the black stone that created the portal. Link joined his love's side and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close while smiling at Zelda.

"I assume this is good-bye?" she asked.

"Perhaps," the other female replied. "But you are obviously aware that we're only one world away, are you not? So long as nothing happens to that mirror, we'd be all set."

Zelda smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. The sages have agreed to contact me via my Triforce symbol should anything happen. You guys will be fine." She turned to Link. "Take good care of her, Link."

He smirked. "You don't have to worry about that."

"One more thing. Though you may be planning on living in the Twilight Realm, never forget that this realm is your home. You are always welcome to come back if you wish."

The hero nodded. "Don't worry, Zelda. If anything happens I will return and defend Hyrule with all my strength."

The Princess of Light watched as the Hero Chosen by the Gods and the Twilight Princess ascended the glowing steps to the portal entrance. They turned back to smile at her before they left.

Or rather, _intended _to leave.

They were about to go when sudden explosions boomed around the circular design of the chamber and the earth started to quake. Link and Midna fell off the steps and into the sand as Zelda, too, hit the ground. The quakes got more violent and ruthless until the white-cloaked seven sages appeared close to where the three fell.

"It has begun!" One of them shouted over more explosions. "It is just as the prophecy foretold!"

Link had to squeeze his eyes shut to avoid getting sand in them, but he still heard them. "Prophecy? What prophecy?"

Another of the sages lifted his hands to the heavens. " 'When light and shadow mix, there will be a great evil that dares to ruin the world. A danger far worse than any threat imaginable.' The spirits at the springs never warned you, chosen Hero, about this?"

Midna struggled to her feet. "Are you saying Link coming to the Twilight Realm with me is causing another evil to arise?"

"What we're saying is that you were not warned about the possible consequences of taking a light dweller into the realm of shadows."

Zelda regained her footing. "Remember what I told you two before? This world is one of balance! It's possible that if Link goes to the world of shadows that something else could plague the world of light in his absence!"

Suddenly another explosion, one much larger than the rest, filled the entire chamber with dust. Everyone coughed a few times before it cleared, revealing a lone figure garbed in black.

The stranger stood about the same height as Link with a black tunic and pale skin. His eyes were a blood red and his hair was about as dark as his clothes. Midna gasped at the figure, as he looked _very_ familiar but different at the same time.

He smiled showing row upon row of bright teeth with abnormally large canines. The back of his hand showed the same Triforce symbol as Link, but it was upside down and was glowing black instead of golden. An anti-Master Sword hung on his back in a black and red sheath.

Everyone stared at the smirking stranger before them. Both princesses' eyes darted between Link and him. The green-clad hero didn't know who he was, but unsheathed the Master Sword in preparation for attacks. The man sniggered.

"Is that any way to treat your better half, Link?" His voice was slightly deeper and carried a hint of violence along its edge. His eyes narrowed at the hero. "I must say, you chose quite a beautiful woman to be your mate." He winked at Midna, who just continued to stare in horror.

"I don't know who you are, but you're obviously bad news," Link growled. His Hylian Shield was on his arm in a second and he was in his battle stance. The sages suddenly surrounded Link with swords similar to the one used to execute Ganondorf in hand and scowls on their faces. Zelda pulled her favorite sword out and stood next to Midna, who now regained her composure and took out a long slim black sword of her own with the Twili markings on it.

The figure merely chuckled in amusement. "Such a pathetic display." With a swipe of his hand, their weapons all flew from their grasps and went into the portal behind them. They all turned horrified looks to him, except for Link who growled in irritation.

"Grr! Weapon or no, I _will _take you down!" He charged forward with his fists ready and a murderous look in his eyes. The man simply kicked Link as soon as he wan in range, effectively knocking the wind out of him. He then pressed Link into the sand on the ground and bound his hands behind his back while smirking towards the others, who all watched in horror.

"See what your feeble resistance gets you? However, I doubt you'd submit to me willingly. Only one thing to do with useless tools such as yourselves." He grabbed Link by his shoulders and dragged him up to the portal, where he promptly _threw_ the hero and watched as he turned into little black squares and vanished. With a snap of his fingers, the others followed.

Sighing contently, the dark figure jumped up and landed gracefully on the black pillar and smiled at the barren wasteland in front of him. His thoughts began to race as his dark ambitions were practically within his sights. He then teleported himself to Hyrule Castle, where he immediately set his plan into motion.

* * *

Nearly two days later, monsters visited the Faron Woods and drained the mighty light spirit of his power. The spirit remained in his natural form, but rested in the waters of the spring, weak and barely conscious. The foul beasts also trampled the lands and set parts of the forest ablaze as a warning to those who dared to stand up against them. They killed anything within their sights and ate what food they could scrounge together, even if it included the animals they killed.

Amidst all this darkness three little balls of light watched through a crack in a rotting tree trunk. Horror could not be seen on their faces because they had no facial expressions. They have always been helpful to Link and his previous incarnates, but have been seen as mere healing agents throughout the years. Little did they know that they would be the ones to lead a revolution that would take down Link's newfound foe and return peace to the lands of Hyrule.

Their names were Tatl, Tael, and Navi.

_**End of Prologue**_

* * *

_**A/N: You all asked for it, so here it is! XD I've had this story on my mind for soooo long, even longer than before I even became a member on here! I'm glad I decided to get this down while I could. I'm going so far as to plan every chapter. That means I'm writing all my ideas down in a notebook and typin' them up while here at school :3 I just want this story to be told. I swear I'll get back to SaW once this is over.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Alliances and Abilities

_**Chapter 1 – Alliances and Abilities**_

Link huffed as he pried himself from the magical wall that blocked them from the portal back to the Light Realm. He walked back several feet and rubbed his sore muscles before turning and charging at it again. His body weakly smacked into the barrier, which didn't have so much as a chip missing from it.

Zelda watched in silence as her friend continued to throw himself at the wall. Midna had tried to get him to stop countless times, but her efforts were in vain.

"Link, the barrier isn't going to break. You're hurting yourself as well as wasting your energy doing that." Midna sighed as he ignored her and kept trying.

Finally, she intervened. She stepped in front of him and placed her hand on his chest and her other on the barrier. "Link, it's no use."

The hero looked like he was ready to pass out. He hung his head in defeat as his lover turned him around by his shoulders and directed him towards her castle.

"I…I let him beat me, Mids."

"I know," she replied reassuringly. "But we'll get back. It's obvious that portal isn't accessible, but we'll find another way."

"But we can't just leave Hyrule in the hands of…_him_!"

Zelda walked next to them. "I know, Link. I want to return to my kingdom and be rest assured that my people are safe, but we're currently out of options."

"Right now I just want you to rest. You've been trying to smash this barrier for three hours since we got here, but haven't made any progress. We'll figure something else out." Midna rubbed his shoulders to comfort him.

He sighed again. "Where are those sages?"

As if on cue, they appeared right in front of the trio. "We are at your side, hero. What do you need of us?"

"You know exactly why I've called you," he spat. "You need to tell us about that prophecy you were babbling about back in the Mirror Chamber."

The white figures looked at each other in sadness, then back at him. "We will tell you the tale, but you need to be warned: This story has many imprecise facts that were only _predicted _to occur. Not all of it might come to fruition."

Zelda crossed her arms. "At this point in time, every tidbit is relevant. I need to know exactly what my kingdom was left in the hands of."

They nodded in agreement before Midna warped all nine of them to her Throne Room. She summoned eight black chairs with the common teal Twili marks engraved on them before sitting down on her throne. All three pairs of eyes were fixated on the sages as their owners sat down. Said white beings took their respective places as one started telling their story.

"This tale is so old that it has long been forgotten. It dates back to when the three Goddesses first created the earth. You see, Din indeed made the red earth and Nayru indeed made the scientific laws that were to be upheld by the denizens of said earth. However, when Farore gave life to the land and the people who were said to dwell on it, a part of her soul was spread amongst her work. A mysterious power gathered on the earth and formed into tiny sprites with wings and magical abilities."

Link tilted his head. "You mean fairies?"

Another of the sages spoke. "That is correct. Fairies are the very creation of Farore's soul. Each one carries a part of her inside them. But, as you might imagine, Din grew jealous of Farore spreading a bit of herself onto the world they all created. Nobody is aware of where her power went. And Nayru gave a vast amount of knowledge to a select few of them so that they may be of service to the land dwellers. However, the fairies have found only a section of a forest to be hospitable for them to live in."

"What does this have to do with the stranger who attacked us?" Midna asked while tapping her fingers on her armrest in boredom.

One of them sighed. "The power imbued in the fairies is Farore's. The black magic within that dark figure that attacked us today, we predict, was Din's. However, there is one other unfortunate attribute that makes that stranger insanely powerful." He stared at Link with a slight amount of shame. "He is your alter ego, Hero. Your dark side."

Everyone stared at Link as awkward silence flooded the room. The Ordonian could merely stare at the floor in disbelief. He had fought his _dark side_?

Midna broke the silence. "Wait…Link has a _dark side_? Since when?"

The sage raised his hand for silence. "It was long foretold before your people came into being. For every golden-hearted person has an evil side to them."

" 'This world is one of balance,' " repeated Zelda. "I never knew my words would be so true."

The Twilight Princess rubbed her chin in thought. "So that man was…Dark Link?" Link shook his head, not believing any of this.

"This is ridiculous, I don't have a dark side. There's just…me."

"As much as we'd like to agree with you, Hero, we cannot. There is indeed a dark side to you, and he now walks the earth."

Midna stared at him for a while. He gave no vocal response, though his innards demanded an explanation. Yet, at the same time, his heart didn't need one. It was as though he knew about Dark Link all along even though he only just heard about him for the first time.

As if reading the hero's mind, one of the sages added, "This dark being has long plagued your ancestors and their previous incarnates. Every generation had a benevolent hero and a malicious villain in his shadow."

Link's eyes flared over at the one who spoke. "How do we stop him?"

The sage frowned at the ground. "We have heard of tales of the sprites with Farore's soul standing up against this monster. Perhaps-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Link cut him off, "are you trying to imply that _fairies _are the ones to defeat Dark Link? _Fairies_! ?"

Zelda shook her head. "Fairies have been little more than healing agents gifted to us by the Gods. All of a sudden, they hold a part of Farore's soul and have some strange magical ability long forgotten by all?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

Another of the sages spoke. "Given the circumstances, uncertainty is perhaps the most natural reaction that can be produced from learning of this old tale. To be honest, we are unsure if we believe it ourselves. However, the prophecy proclaimed that even the faintest of lights could be enough to block out shadows if proven strong enough. Given the bleak situation we are in, we may not have another choice but to just let future events… unfold."

Link stood up. "You're suggesting that we do _nothing_? ! ? Hyrule is in the hands of Dark Link and you expect me to just sit back and accept it? ! ?"

Midna hushed him. "Link, what else can we do? Until we find a way past that barrier, we're not getting back to the Light Realm."

He sighed before turning on his heel to face her. "Mids, I can't just do nothing. My home world is at stake, I have to do _something_."

She pressed a finger to his lips. "One of my troop generals has ordered a squadron to try and find a way to shatter that shield. Not to mention my most intelligent scholars are looking for a way to weaken the magic used to make it enough for us to either shatter it altogether, or simply get passed it. Link, there truly isn't anything else we can do right now. Tomorrow I plan on delivering a speech to my people and address our situation." She removed her finger slowly.

He nodded. "Okay, okay. I trust you know what you're doing, my love. I'll put my faith in you."

She smiled warmly. "Wise decision. Right now, however, we should all rest." Zelda's eyebrows rose.

"Rest? Wasn't it morning when you teleported us to the Mirror Chamber?"

"The time difference between here and Hyrule is great, Zelda. While it is morning over there, it is nearing dusk over here." While the sages vanished, Midna teleported them all back outside. She pointed to the sky. "Look up there. When the black cloud greatly overshadows the orange light that means it's night. When the opposite happens then it's day."

The Princess of Light nodded. "Alright, I understand."

"I'll see you to your rooms," replied the other female. Link frowned.

"You won't join me?"

She shook her head. "I have much to take care of before I may rest, Link. I need to consult my advisors who have been keeping things under control after we defeated Zant. We have much to discuss."

He continued to frown, but nodded. "I understand."

The Twilight Princess snapped her fingers and they all vanished in the forms of little black squares.

* * *

All three of the fairies watched in silent horror as the monsters continued to ravage the land. Each of them wanted this to stop, but were too afraid of being killed once they left the tree trunk. They were also afraid of talking for fear of drawing the attention of the deadly beasts. Nearly four hours passed of frightened silence before a certain blue fairy deemed the coast was clear.

"They're gone," she stated with a sigh of relief.

"See Tael? I told you we'd be safe."

The purple fairy flew over to the crack. "Never hurts to be safe. I don't want that incident with Skull Kid to repeat itself."

Navi wasn't too sure about who this Skull Kid person was, but he sounded like bad news. She decided to shake off her questions and start with some polite conversation. She smiled with non-lips over at the white fairy. "In any case, I'm Navi."

The other female sprite wasn't one for making new friends. "And we're out of here. Nice meeting you, Navi."

Tael stopped her in her tracks. "Wait, sis. It might be wiser to stay in here for a while. Those monsters could very much be hiding and waiting for their feast to emerge."

Tatl groaned. "I guess you're right. But being in this trunk in awkward silence won't really be enjoyable…"

If Navi had arms, she would have crossed them right about now. "So what are your names?" she asked with a slight amount of cockiness hidden in her voice.

Tael knew his sister wouldn't bother trying to be social no matter how awkward a silence got, so he flew forth. "I'm Tael and this is my sister, Tatl." The elder girl did not approve of that a whole lot. She pushed him back into a corner of the tree so they could speak in private, so to speak.

"Tael, we don't _know_ this fairy. She could be in alliance with those beasts outside."

The violet fairy scoffed. "You truly think she'd be here and not out revealing our location if she was? We aren't exactly in a situation where _stranger danger_ is really applicable. We'll need all the help we can get to survive, sis."

The blue fairy could hear what they were saying, but knew it'd be best if she just stayed out of it. Eavesdropping was wrong and impolite, despite how much knowledge doing so could accumulate.

"I don't trust her," Tatl replied.

"I know you don't, but you don't trust _anyone_. You didn't trust that Link fellow when you first met him did you? Look how things turned out from your alliance with him."

Navi perked up at this. "You two know Link as well?" She cringed, having given herself away. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but hear."

Tatl's non-visible eyes rolled. "Yeah, that was _really_ accidental. In any case, why does it concern you who we may or may not know?"

"Because I know Link as well! He and I saved the world together!"

This got Tael's attention almost immediately. "What? You mean his adventure with my sister isn't the first one he's ever had to go on to save the world?"

"I don't believe you," Tatl stated.

"He's a little boy wearing a green tunic, correct? Blonde hair, blue eyes? Unwavering determination even during times of crisis?"

The yellow fairy sighed at the blue one. "Okay okay, maybe you _do_ know him."

"I was told once by the Great Deku Tree that the great hero will forever be reincarnated along with the evil that threatens to plague the world he inhabits," Navi continued. "Perhaps that means there is an incarnate of Link in this world as well."

"If so, where is he? Why isn't he fighting these beasts?" Inquired Tael.

Suddenly an injured chipmunk scurried into their trunk, making all three fairies cower in a hidden part of the wood in fear. The little creature collapsed to the bottom of the trunk, out of breath and gravely injured. Navi eventually crept out of the shadows and flew over to the panting animal.

"Hello?" his voice was a little raspy and in a barely audible whisper.

"Hi," softly replied the blue fairy flying over him. "Is there anything I can do to help you? Anything I can get that can heal your wounds perhaps?"

He tilted his head at her, revealing a large bald spot with blood pouring from one of his many injuries within the pink flesh. "Fairies? Didn't…know any of your k-kind were left."

"What do you mean?" Tael asked joining Navi's side.

"I as….assumed those….beasts got a h-hold of some...of your people and ate….them."

"Why would that happen?" pressed the violet fairy.

"Humans…are now controlled by…the shadow of Hyrule Castle. Rumors say the old leader….Zelda, I believe was her name…was overthrown and vanished…by a dark man….called Dark Link."

This pulled Tatl out. "Dark Link? There's an evil form of Link?"

The tattered mammal coughed wetly. "Without their leader…the people have become slaves to these foul beasts."

Navi flew closer to him. "Please tell me, what can I do to heal you?"

"Don't fret over me. My time…. is coming to an end with each passing second. What you should…. be worried about is finding the hero….. of these lands." Tatl got more confused.

"Link? He's _here_?"

"Apparently not anymore, sis." The younger fairy slowed his flight slightly in sadness.

The yellow fairy hovered down to the animal. "What do you know about him? Like, where he lives and whatnot."

The chipmunk's eyes were shut and his face was at ease. Navi frowned.

"Tatl, you might want to take Tael out for a bit. I don't see any monsters about, so it should be safe."

Tatl understood what she was implying and led Tael out of the trunk. Navi buried their new friend's dead body and uttered a small prayer before joining them.

"So then we have our objective, or at least _I _do. I'm gonna find Link. What are your plans?"

The fairy siblings looked at each other without answers. Figuring they really had no other option, Tatl announced that they'll tag along with her.

"We need to find answers behind all this as much as you," she stated. "Besides, 'Strength in numbers', right?"

"Indeed," replied the other female. "Where should we begin our search for clues though?"

"There should be a light spirit somewhere around these woods named Faron," piped up Tael. "Perhaps he will know much of the hero. As well as a way to put an end to all this calamity."

"Alright then, let's go find Faron!"

And like that, all three balls of light flew off in a frantic search for the light spirit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sages were approaching Link, Minda and Zelda with more information to share. The trio had taken a moment to clear their minds and discuss matters out on the Twilight Palace balcony. The sages approached them while Link was speaking of the possibility of returning to their world.

"So if we could just find a way of shattering that barrier guarding the portal to the Light Realm-"

"Impossible," one of the sages interrupted him. "That barrier is made of the darkest type of magic that runs so deep into Dark Link's veins that his very heart fuels it. The only way to break that barrier is to destroy Dark Link's physical form."

Zelda sighed. "So we're literally trapped here."

"We have more information concerning the magic surrounding the fairies. It's known in the olden days as Purus. Known in another language as 'pure'." The problem is that it could either mean 'pure' good, or 'pure' evil. In other words, this magic could either be used for benevolent deeds or malicious acts."

Link pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed it. "What else do you know about it?"

"Nothing else, I'm afraid," the sage replied lowering his head. "All we can do is pray that those sprites can learn how to harness those abilities and put them to use in our favor."

The green-clad hero snapped. "Okay, this is ridiculous! You're expecting me to believe that the magic keeping us held here is unbreakable magic and that the _only_ known way to get back is if that evil guy dies at the hands of _fairies_!"

The sage sighed. "It is a little hard to believe, I know. But what I say is the truth. Your belief in it is up to you."

The Ordonian huffed heavily. "Do you have any clue what it's like to be the supposed Hero Chosen by the Gods and know the very land you were chosen to protect is now being ravaged by your dark side and his possible minions, and be able to do absolutely _nothing_ to stop it?"

"There are actions that can be done only during specific times," another responded. "There are times where bold meddling is required, just as there are times of respite. Now is a time where the best thing you could do is help the people you can."

Midna nodded. "Indeed. I still must address my people concerning that matters that have occurred within these past few months. Surely most of them are still wounded and will need to be attended to as well."

"The best thing we could do is restore order here," Zelda stated while placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm worried about Hyrule as much as you are, Link. But right now we cannot return, so we should do what we can where we can."

The hero nodded. "I understand. But don't wander too far," he added while peering at the sages. They all bowed their heads before vanishing into the Twilit atmosphere.

Pale gray fingers stretched themselves out after the hands they were attatched to folded together and pushed outwards, making a cracking sound as a result. "Well, I'd best get ready to deliver my speech to my people. You two will attend, right?"

Zelda and Link nodded at the ruby red eyes that looked back at them. They would've attended had she not invited them anyway. Without another word they all returned to the Main Hall and headed off for the Throne Room.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"_Of course_ I'm sure! I've never been wrong about directions before!"

All three fairies were floating above what used to be a delicate spring, now parched and dry. The rejuvenating water that once freely flowed there had been choked dry by the thirsting monsters that ravaged the land.

"Sorry I asked," mumbled Navi. Tatl had been giving her nothing but lip since they teamed up to search for Faron and it was starting to get on the blue sprite's nerves.

"Where's Faron?" Tael asked in a voice low enough to be a near whisper. The monsters had been gone from the area for hours, but this fact did little to calm the timid fairy.

"No doubt the monsters got to him."

"Gee, Navi, what gave you that idea? The fact that they're still around and he's not, or just you intuition?"

The younger female was starting to have her fill of Tatl's unnecessary sass, but figured arguing with her wouldn't solve anything. Still, it was the blue fairy that had offered for them to tag along. She certainly wasn't going to be treated like a pest if the other female was being one herself.

"You don't have to mouth off you know. It doesn't solve anything."

"I just considered you to be smart enough to _notice_ the obvious and not _state_ it. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

Navi scoffed. "You don't want me to state the obvious then feel free to leave me alone. I'd get by without you holding me back anyway."

"Oh, so now we're _nuisances,_ are we?"

"Tael I can tolerate, but you? Either show some respect or you're both combing this forest without me. And you know you can't get by without my knowledge on these monsters. You'll be eaten up within the hour."

Tatl wasn't having any of that. "Oh, so just because we agreed to go with you that automatically makes you the _boss_ of us! ?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you _implied _it!"

Navi's flew over and put her wing over where she thought Tatl's mouth was. "Shhh! Keep it down, or you'll lead the monsters right to us."

Her wing was nearly bitten right off. She pulled it away in the knick of time. "Oh, so _now_ you think you have the freedom to just up and _touch_ me whenever you please! ? I'm in the right mind to up and smack y-"

She was interrupted by the shrieks of monsters that have just spotted them. One black goblin held a blunt wooden instrument above his head and shouted out to his friends, who promptly joined him and started running after the fairies.

"Now do you see what you've done? ! ?" cried out Navi. All three of them darted about the forest trying to dodge the attacks of the monsters and find hiding spots, but every spot they found the monsters chased them to and shattered their protection. Finally, the fairies were cornered within a large vase found within an old shack. Three pairs of eyes watched in horror as the jar was raised and showed an open mouth with row upon row of sharp gnarly teeth at the other end.

The monster shook the jar and made Tatl hit the sides. The two others watched in sheer horror as the yellow sprite started falling towards the mouth at the other end of their confinement. The purple fairy went to save her, but was held back by Navi. She knew he wouldn't be strong enough to save his sister and would kill himself in the process.

If the youngest fairy had eyes they would've been squeezed shut. The cry that emitted from him would've pierced any sound barrier ever created and broken glass. Shame the vase they were in was made of wood.

Suddenly the jar was dropped and the two fairies in it were left disoriented for a brief moment. When they came to they flew out of their prison and the purple one flew over to his yellow sister lying on the ground. She was unharmed and unconscious. The blue fairy, however, had her gaze on the five monsters that all had deep black holes in their heads with burn marks surrounding them. The injuries looked like a laser was shot into their foreheads, but there wasn't anything around that would generate such an injury. No beamos or anything.

"Tatl?" called out the youngest fairy to his sister. His wing gingerly reached out and poked her body.

She didn't move.

"Tatl, come on. This isn't funny." He poked her again, receiving a tiny grunt as the yellow fairy came to.

"Wh-….what happened?"

As Tael hugged his sister, Navi looked about the corpses a little more. "Something occurred after you screamed. They all look like they've been struck by lightning or something."

Soon enough, the bodies blackened and exploded into black and orange smoke, which quickly evaporated into the air.

Tatl was dumbstruck. "_Tael _did that?"

Navi shrugged her non-existent shoulders. "I see no other logical explanation behind their sudden deaths. I don't see their deaths after his panicked shriek to be coincidental."

A bright light lit up the entire ground, making all three fairies hide behind a nearby withered tree. Each of them cringed and looked away as the light grew in intensity until it all gathered at one small point, forming the great light spirit, Faron.

"_Do not be afraid, holy sprites. It is only I, Faron."_

Tatl peered out from behind her hiding place and almost immediately flew over to him. "Great Faron! We've been trying to find you in hopes that you could relieve the forest from these evil creatures and explain our reason for being here."

"_These dark beings are an embodiment of a foul source of magic that radiates into the very hearts of those who dare to approach it. Many humans have already befell this curse and are now the slaves of the creatures; mindless property doing their bidding without even a hint of protest."_

Navi eventually came forth. "But Tael just killed five of them with a lone shriek."

"_Although the human heart is susceptible to the evil influence of these hateful beings fairies, such as yourselves, are far more powerful in both mind and spirit. You possess abilities greater than any wizard or sorcerer. And it is not just the violet fairy, it is all three of you. His cry only released a sliver of that power."_

Tatl gently comforted her whimpering brother while Navi continued to talk to the spirit. "So what exactly are we capable of?"

"_That is for you to find out on your own, blue sprite. You must discover the strength and ferocity of these powers yourself, for you and you alone know what your limits are. But I must warn you that these powers can be deadly if controlled by ones who are not pure of heart. Disaster is certain if this power remains unbalanced."_

With that, Faron dissolved back into his dried up spring. All three fairies were confused by what he meant, but decided to look about and test out their powers. Meanwhile, an unknown evil creature was watching them from the shadows waiting to strike when the time was right. It was a darkened sprite with the teal marks of the Twili. Little did he realize that his role in the saving of the world would change dramatically within the next few days.

"Soon," he whispered to himself, "they will cower before me and my master."

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, first chapter up...after MUCH procrastination ^_^lll In any case, the ending was very much rushed and be sure to let me know if the FF.N separation bars aren't working. You'll know because there won't be a change between one scene and another -_-lll If such is the case, I'll find another means for transition...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Speeches and Nightmares

_**Chapter 2 - Speeches and Nightmares**_

Navi sighed as she looked about the fallen trees in their way. The demonic hordes had really done a number on the forest.

"Okay, so Faron told us that we have an incredible power within us. How do we control it?" inquired Tatl.

"We practice," the blue fairy replied while looking around the forest a little more. "We see just what it is that we're capable of and go from there. If this power is to be useful by any means, we should know exactly how to use it and how strong we can make it."

Tael flitted about as he tried to find a good target. Figuring the fallen trees were as good targets as any, he summoned every shred of power within him and focused on shattering the them. Moments went by where absolutely nothing happened, causing an awkward silence to stir between the three of them.

"I don't get it," the violet fairy finally stated. "Last time all I had to do was yell and the goblins died. Now I actually try to focus and nothing happens."

"Maybe it's one of those emotional things," suggested Navi. "You know, you were all sad and scared when you yelled. Maybe that emotional disturbance is what triggered your powers to go off."

"Or us being sort of far away from Faron's presence allowed our magic to stir more freely within us," Tatl said while glancing back at the dried up spring behind them.

"Well, it's obvious we need to move further about the forest, but how do we clear this debris without the help of our powers?"

All three of them started pondering this problem when a sudden arrow flew towards Navi. She deftly avoided the sharp projectile and looked in the direction of its shooter. A goblin dressed in tattered clothing cried out sharply and arched another arrow, several of his brethren flooding out from behind him.

The yellow fairy turned slightly white as she looked in fear at the horde of foul beasts charging towards them. "Oh no, what do we do! ?"

"We fight!" Navi called over to her.

"_Fight_? We don't even know how to use our powers!"

Navi's invisible lips twitched upwards into a confident smirk. "This is all _your_ fault, Tatl!"

"_My _fault?"

"Yes, _your_ fault! You're so useless that you couldn't even tell they were coming!"

"How _dare _you!" she cried out when suddenly about half of the monsters vanished into their shadows.

The blue fairy smiled and mentally praised herself for her deceptive cunning. "If you hadn't been so foolish as to yell the last time they wouldn't have found us! This is obviously a group looking for revenge for _your_ actions earlier!"

Tatl flew directly over to Navi, pushing her slightly. "You want to fight me! ? Huh? Forget the monsters, let's you and me get into a one-on-one brawl right here!"

In her rage, Tatl failed to notice that the other half of the monsters followed their colleagues into the dark depths of their shadows never to be heard from again. The archer, however, remained unattended to. The fear of seeing his backup suddenly vanish with a simple move as angering the yellow fairy made his arm slowly lower the bow with trembling fingers. Considering how he was dropped off quietly by carrier birds from the fields, he was trapped in the area with these tiny sprites of death. He very suddenly started to regret not calculating an emergency exit beforehand.

Navi took notice of the frightened archer and smiled wickedly. "That can wait until later," she told her female companion. "Right now we have one little issue that needs to be taken care of." She gestured to the archer with her wing.

The monster thought about making a desperate dash towards the other side of the area and escaping that way, but was paralyzed with the fear that he would be dead by the time he got there. If he could just run fast enough he could escape and return to camp to inform his officers of the deadly fairies within the area. Surely they'd send more reinforcements to deal with these strange creatures and avenge his deceased buddies.

So the goblin began to run. His heartbeat sounded in his ears as he ran as fast as his short, stubby legs could carry him. The fairies didn't assault him like he thought they would and he started cackling in triumph as he neared the other side of the area. Just as he ran around the a giant stone that shaped the path before him by acting like a wall, his dark face turned slightly paler as he ran directly into the magical barrier that often surrounded their prey to prevent escape. In his current situation the barrier kept up its role of keeping prey within its perimeter. Only the predator and prey roles seemed to have switched within the last few minutes.

And the monster could honestly say that he did _not_ approve of his newfound role.

Tatl's rage towards Navi seemed to have been redirected from her to the dark creature. She growled angrily as she imagined the monster being her blue companion and her rage built even more. Just as the monster turned to see what his assaulters were up to, he was hit with a bright yellow shockwave. The energy surged through him and became absorbed into his darkened flesh, making his entire figure seem to glow. As Tatl got angrier, the archer glowed brighter until both Navi and Tael had to turn away. The younger fairy started to worry about his sister's undeniably strong rage and even felt a pang of remorse for the monster. The shrieks of the creature were enough to make both of them cower in fear while he was being virtually destroyed by light. Tatl's rage grew and grew until the monster suddenly exploded into several tiny sparkles. The shiny magic glittered to the ground, allowing the dark purple soul of the monster to evaporate into the air.

Tael turned back to his sister, now shaking from the aftermath of her meltdown. He flew over to her and comforted her as they slowly drifted to the ground and rested against a rock. Navi flew down next to them and rested on the top of the rock. Guilt washed over her as she saw the trembling yellow fairy and heard her short, panicked breaths flowing out unsteadily.

"Tatl, I'm sorry I infuriated you like that. I wanted to see how strong your powers got when you were angry."

The second female fairy couldn't answer. She was petrified about how strong an attack she unleashed simply because of her aggression towards Navi. The thought of how much stronger her powers could be if she was simply beside herself with anger gave her chills.

Finally, she swallowed hard and cleared her throat though she had no intention of leaving their resting rock anytime soon. "That's fine. At least now we know our powers are based on our emotions."

The blue fairy nodded unnoticeably. "Indeed. Though I think we should still practice with our abilities. After seeing an attack like that, I now, more than ever, would like to see just how strong these abilities get. Surely rage can't be the strongest emotion within us, so an attack like what Tatl just demonstrated is only a minimal symbol of our strength."

Tael shook a little. "They all vanished into their shadows…"

"Yes, and that's only what happened when she got irritable. I mean, _who knows_ where they went? Powers like those should be known of before hand so we may use them in the future when appropriate."

The two siblings understood what she was talking about, yet none of them left the stone. After seeing that monster die the gruesome death he did, they all needed a moment to mentally reinvigorate themselves. Thus, they all agreed to spend the rest of the morning recovering from such a traumatic sight and continue practicing around noon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Midna called out to the hundreds of thousands of Twili before her. A black podium was in front of her with papers telling her what to say. Not that she'd ever glance down at them, for she knew already what she was going to tell her people.

Silence flooded the room. Twilight squares continued to rain down on the glass dome roof of the auditorium every inhabitant of the Palace of Twilight was situated in. The Princess of these people appeared as a tiny dot to someone who sat in the back row. Link and Zelda, along with the six sages, were seated behind Midna. Her voice echoed about the room, carrying with it a strong sensation of authority and command. It seemed to sway in a way that affected anyone who heard it.

"Thank you. As you all know, these past few months have been filled with harsh calamity and great misfortune. We lost our good king, Jerun, and our fair queen, Aroka. May they look after us all in times of great strife," she stated while placing her hand over her heart and bowing her head. Everyone, including the audience behind her, followed suit. She then raised her head once more. "Following this tragic event was the election for a new ruler. This is where the man known as Zant began his wicked schemes."

She paused when low mumbling washed over the audience. It wasn't long before it settled. "Zant, a past member of the Twilight Realm and my previous advisor, was influenced with ideas of corrupting both the Twilight Realm and the Light Realm by mixing the two worlds. He had hoped to conquer the Light Realm by forcefully overthrowing it."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" called out a member from the audience.

Midna nodded in the member's direction. "A fair question indeed; why did Zant long to overthrow the Light Realm? After everything that has happened, I have come up with two possible reasons: One, Zant believed that we were superior to the Light Realm. He believed that we were better than the denizens of that realm and that we could take control of it as we pleased."

"You mean we can't?" called out another.

This made her frown. She glared at the citizen as she replied, "No, we cannot. Our worlds are of equal strength and importance. If one were to try and conquer the other, they would both fall." She looked up at the glass dome, her view reaching beyond its limits. "My good people, please look up to the sky."

They all did, temporarily mesmerized by the beauty of the orange light steadily contradicting the black.

"Our two realms are like the lights of the sky; equivalent in both strength and volume. But just as there is much orange light now, there are also times of much dark light. The Light Realm too has times of overpowering light and engrossing darkness, I have seen it myself." She turned back to the citizen, but turned her gaze to each Twili member as she spoke to pass her message to everyone. "Our realms are like the skies of both; one may be stronger than the other, but they should never try to overthrow and control each other. That is how misdeeds such as Zant's occur. But I believe that there was another influence that drove him to act as he did."

She pointed her finger across to everyone. "I want you all to look to the person on either side of you." Heads turned as everyone did as they were told. Link and Zelda were both confused by this antic, but said nothing. "That person most likely has a belief in them that is similar to yours," she continued. "Zant's belief of mixing the two worlds, though very foolish, was one no other Twili within this realm shared with him. However, I am sure we all recall that Gerudian man that was banished here for his crimes in the Light Realm. His name is Ganondorf, and it is by his influence and power that Zant's beliefs came into fruition."

A panicked wave of chatter swept through the crowd. While everyone expressed spontaneous concern Midna waited patiently for them all to settle.

"It's because of _him_ that I lost my brother!" one voiced roared over the crowed.

Midna knew that voice to be a teenager named Hol. His brother, Duri, was one of the Shadow Beings Link slaughtered during his adventure. He was now standing on his seat and pointing furiously at Link. "He killed Duri while he was in the Light Realm!" This caused more of an uproar, as well as several angry protests directed at the concerned light dweller.

"Silence!" roared their leader in a voice so harsh and authoritative that the uproar died immediately. Her glare towards Hol made him sit back down in his seat.

"I am aware we have lost our fellow soldiers, but that will be brought up later. I assure you, I plan on discussing _everything_ that's happened over these past unfortunate months." Nobody said anything to that, so she continued. "Now, I tell you of Ganondorf because I wanted you all to know that it is not just Zant who conspired to overtake the Light Realm. He was influenced by Ganondorf's resolve to become the King of Evil, and thus is also a victim just as he is a perpetrator. I do not see this as justification for his actions, but he did not act alone in his malevolent actions. You must all remember that there is always a second influence behind an elaborate scheme such as Zant's."

More faint murmur sounded about the audience, but Midna this time allowed them to carry on rather than force them to keep silent.

"Now, Hol mentioned earlier that we lost some of our soldiers during this hectic scenario," she continued. "One of which happened to be his good brother, Duri. I understand you all will have some resentment towards the man in green behind me when I tell you this, but they were all indeed brought to their deaths by his blade."

More angry chatter before Midna rose her hand for silence, which was granted with an uneasy mood about the air.

"Your loathsome feelings for him are natural. Given how many good lives we've lost, I would feel the same. Yet, I do not feel hate for this man in any way."

When some angry protests started to sound Midna rose her hand sharply. Silence filled the auditorium once more.

"I do not have hate towards this man or his actions because it was his actions that have saved both the Light and Twilight Realms from dismay. He stopped Zant's reign and brought an end to Ganondorf's life. My fellow Twili," she said standing to the side and gesturing towards Link. "I do not feel hate for this man…because it is because of him that you are all here before me. Your futures were all returned to you by him after both Zant and Ganondorf attempted to take them from you!"

Such a vivacious statement should've elicited a burst of worship and admiration for the hero, but hardly a sound was made. That is, until Hol stood up again. "So you expect us to just forgive this guy for killing our brethren?"

Midna's hands lowered to her sides as she returned to her podium. "Hol, let me ask you this. What did Duri act like before he was sent to the Light Realm?"

"He was kind, considerate, loving, and gentle. A true archetype of what an honorable Twili soldier should be," he added while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I saw him while Link was fighting in the Light Realm. He, along with several other Twili denizens, was morphed into a Shadow Being. Their forms, along with their minds, were corrupt to the point where all they knew how to do was spread untold carnage."

Hol's stance grew more aggressive. "No! Duri's not like that!"

"Imagine if you were to have seen your brother while he was corrupted by Zant. Imagine the amount of hate behind each of his actions. Imagine him chasing you about trying to end your life. If said situation occurred, would you not defend yourself?"

No response came from the boy.

"This man's very life was at stake when your brother attacked him. He had a choice of either letting himself be murdered and allow Zant to continue his transgressions, or kill your brother and stop the suffering from occurring. Now tell me, Hol, if you were faced with such a predicament which would you have chosen?"

Aghast, he sat back down in his seat.

Midna's view scanned over each person in the crowd. "There wasn't any hope left for our Twili brethren when they were in the Light Realm because Link did not have the proper equipment to save them, and could not get the equipment without dealing with them first. Although I do not condone the several deaths that occurred from that time period, I understand there was no other choice. It had to be done."

A faint murmuring was heard about the crowd. Midna smiled back at Link after she mentioned this fact. He smiled back at her while mouthing "Nice work."

The silence returned and the Twilight Princess faced her people once again. The looks on their faces told her that although they were still upset about the deaths of their loved ones, they accepted their fates.

Midna cleared her throat. "Much like King Jerun and Queen Aroka, the deaths of our lost soldiers will forever be remembered." She bowed her head again, along with everyone else. "In memory of the lost ones, I wish to have a memorial built within the mausoleum."

Hol stood up. "I will see to its construction myself, Princess!"

She smiled at him. "I would like nobody better for it." Her response made him sit back down. She turned to one of her servants there and whispered in his ear. He nodded and went down the aisles, grabbing Hol by his elbow and taking him towards the graveyard along with several construction workers. Everyone applauded loudly as they left out the side of the auditorium.

Once the racket dimmed down, Midna began again as she gestured to Link. "Is there anyone who feels like this man should still be held accountable for his actions in the Light Realm? If so, please rise and state your reason."

Nobody rose. Not even a subtle whisper of doubt could be sensed within the crowd. Link stepped forward and whispered something in Midna's ear.

"I have an announcement. Link would like to justify his actions for himself, so would everyone please welcome one of our guests from the Light Realm? I present to you, Link, the Hero Chosen by the Gods!"

Surprisingly, the whole auditorium roared with applause as Midna stepped back and seated herself in his and he stood in her place at her podium. Link beamed at each of the faces as they all applauded him and called out in admiration. It was as if everyone had forgotten about the carnage brought upon their brethren, if only for a moment.

After a long time, the applaud died off. Link cleared his throat before starting.

"I thank you for your undivided attention, good denizens of the Twilight Realm. As Midna suggested, I did indeed have no choice in the matter when it came to the fate of your fellow Twili members. I know nothing I do can make up for the many lives lost while they were under Zant's control, but I aim to assist this world in any way I can. It is the least I can do."

Another round of applause sounded as he nodded to Midna, who promptly took his place at the podium.

"My good people, you have such noble hearts to accept another being into this realm. But I fear we may have another predicament on our hands. Therefore, I would like to bring forth Princess Zelda of the Light Realm to explain our situation further!"

Confused and astonished mumbling is all that could be heard as the leader of Hyrule herself stepped forward. Her eyes scanned over the many faces that gawked back at her in awe and waited for silence.

"It is a pleasure to meet all the denizens of fair Midna's tribe," she started smiling at everyone. "I must say your world holds great beauty and serene grace. Truly, I am honored to be in this spectacular realm."

She paused and expected someone to applaud her or generate a reaction of some sort. After a second of silence, she cleared her throat and started again.

"However, as much as I would love to stay here, I must return to my kingdom. But we are currently facing a situation where that is not possible." She glanced back at Midna, who nodded for her to continue. "There is another threat that puts both realms in great danger once more."

This called a great tumult amongst the crowd. They each turned in their seats and started gesturing with their hands frantically while some started shouting at Zelda.

"Has Zant returned?"

"Will more of our brethren be slaughtered?"

"What will happen?"

"What _has_ happened?"

"Everyone, please calm down!" she shouted over them. Though her voice wasn't as strong and commanding as Midna's, the crowd clatter died off slowly. "We have been faced with another threat similar to Zant. A threat so powerful it renders us incapable of returning to the Light Realm. It is currently in the form of a barrier that blocks our approach of the portal to the Light Realm. The creator of this dark barrier…is none other than the evil version of the man you all just praised!"

More outcries and murmurs washed over the crowd. Zelda tried frantically to calm them, but chaos ran supreme over their behaviors. Finally, Midna stepped forward and roared over the crowd.

"Everyone, QUIET!"

Never before has such a silence been heard within one place. The very air rippled with silent tension.

She cleared her throat as Zelda stepped back. "Thank you. Now, as Princess Zelda said, we are forced against a being that is an evil representative of the man in green behind me. We are currently unable to return to the Light Realm and restore order to the denizens of that world. Eventually, the chaos there will spread to here and the fates of the denizens there will be shared with each of you here." When no response was heard within the crowd she continued. "Therefore, it is vital that we put an end to this threat before it has the chance to grow to something much more devastating. We need to fight alongside the Light Dwellers."

Chaos roared within the crowd again. This time Midna waited patiently for them all to settle again. When she figured they'd gone on for long enough, she raised her hand and received immediate silence.

"I understand you all do not care for those of the Light Realm. Given our past banishment from them your hate and resentment for them is understandable. However, our current situation has made this our one and only option left. We have no other choice, but to allow these two Light Beings to be commanders in our fight against the evil forces that dare to overtake us. Not just for their sake, but for ours as well." She expected much protest, but only received droning silence. "If our ancestors were to look upon us today they would be appalled that we were forced to consider such a proposition. However, Great King Jerun always believed that Light Dwellers were equal to Twilight Dwellers. After having seen everything that occurred about the Light Realm…I agree with him."

She smiled at all the faces anxiously awaiting her next words. "Join me, my people! For we will fight, not for ourselves, but for everyone who believes in the natural balance of nature!"

The auditorium roared with applause.

"We must fight for light as well as twilight! Fight for equality! Fight for purity! For all that is good!" She stood in front of the podium with one of her fists in the air. "We will fight…for freedom!"

More applause, only this time everyone stood up and granted her a spectacular standing ovation. Zelda and Link joined her sides and shook each other's hands respectively before smiling triumphantly at the roaring assembly laid out before them. Truly this meeting was a magnificent event that would surely make a strong historical mark in Twilit history. Such a vocal conquest made even the white-garbed figures sitting wordlessly behind the three leaders feel so stimulated that they bowed their heads in mute respect for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My ears are still ringing," the Twilight Princess stated with a slight giggle.

"I must say, Mids, you really put on quite the speech. I'm surprised you were able to get them to accept me like you did."

She shook her head. "Not all of them will accept you, Link. Some will still show hate and disrespect for you due to your actions in the Light Realm."

"But I had no other choice!"

"I know, but that won't be enough to convince them that you had good intentions. They have to have been there themselves to understand."

"Or have been monsters themselves," Zelda pointed out. "I do believe you two saved some citizens from being monsters."

"Yes, and that'll help tremendously in turning those who are unsure of your intentions towards understanding them more. Still there are plenty of wounded people in the infirmaries that need tending to. Zet, one of my servants, informed me that they are taken care of for today. Tomorrow I plan on visiting them and helping to tend to them. If they haven't been informed of our situation, I will tell them myself."

Link cleared his throat. "Surely you have other matters to take care of. You are the leader of this Realm after all. Let someone else worry about the wounded and Zelda and I will tend to the people. You know, help around as best we can."

Midna nodded. "That's only fair, I guess. But do me a favor and check on the construction of the memorial every once in a while, would you? Hol may be determined, but he's no professional when it comes to construction. He may need advice."

They both nodded.

Suddenly the six sages appeared before them. "Greetings, o Twilight Princess."

She smiled upon seeing them. "Enjoy the show?"

"We have wronged you in more ways than we can make up for. Seeing your performance today before your people has inspired us to work as best we can to repair your kingdom and fight beside you against this dark force."

She nodded slowly, her eyes lowering a bit. "I'm afraid not much fighting towards Dark Link can be accomplished unless we can find a way back to the Light Realm…"

"We will seek a second way to the Light Realm. One that the Dark One does not know the existence of. However, this second way has long been forgotten over the years. Therefore, we must conduct extensive research on it before we may validate its utility."

The three of them approved of their idea.

"We just ask that you remember this, Twilight Princess: You cannot see in front of you if you keep looking behind you." And with that they vanished.

A long moment of silence passed between them. They were all perplexed by the sage's meaning before Link spoke up.

"Does….what does that even mean?"

"I think it has something to do with my past. You know…about what Zant did?"

Zelda frowned slightly. "Are they referring to you letting go of what happened and moving on? I thought you were going to do that anyw-"

"I am," she interrupted. "I just…I don't know. Maybe they were referring to what he turned me into before."

"Yeah, your…_other_ form."

"I think we could all use some sleep," Zelda stated.

"Indeed," Midna replied before calling out a couple of servants. They each led Link and Zelda to their respective rooms while Midna freely went to her own. She was secretly thankful that Zant had at least left _that _alone during his reign. Probably from expecting her to return at any given moment. He always was overconfident in that manner.

She sighed as she shut her door and pulled on a set of clothes that hung loosely from her skin. She hung up her formal robe in her closet before sighing loudly and flopping down onto her bed, which still remained as comfortable and soft as she remembered it. Oh, how she missed the darkened pillows that beckoned for her to set her head down and help her drift off into a blissful rest.

She crawled forth with the intention of doing just that, but was stopped short when she heard someone knocking on her door. An irritable moan escaped her as her legs gave out and she plopped down into her pillows, inhaling the gentle scent of…musk. How glamorous.

More knocking sounded before Midna realized that her door was locked due to pure habit on her part. She sighed as she dragged herself out of bed and skulked over to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open to find a pleasingly shining face.

"Ah, hey Link."

"Mind if I spend time with my future queen?" he asked smirking.

"No, you're not allowed," she joked while returning to her bed. Soon she was crawling up under the covers and sighing happily as her rested back on her pillow.

Link followed her inside and shut the door before locking it, his eyes looking about the room. '_It's amazing. Every detail in here reminds me of her. Even something as miniscule as the curtains have a feeling of her essence. It's all so….Midna._'

"Like my room?"

He gazed around a little more before answering, "It's….got your aura. I _love _it!"

She giggled. "I would hope it has my aura. I do _sleep_ in it and all."

A low chuckle escaped him as he crawled up on top of her and kissed her neck, making her shiver. "Then I'd be honored to spend the rest of my life in here with you. If I can live in a world of _you_, then I'd be all set."

Ruby red eyes rolled at him. "If you lived in a world of _me_, you'd get sick of it and desire something else. If you saw nothing but me everywhere, you'd go crazy."

"You drive me crazy enough as it is." He tickled her a bit to show he was teasing. "Besides, I can't get enough of you. Today you were totally inspirational in your words, Mids. I've never seen that side of you before. I mean, other than when you try to encourage me and all that, but your words were truly moving today."

She smiled. "So I've been told. You know me enough to know I love joking around a bit, hero, but I know how to be serious if the need arises. Same thing for being motivating during a situation like ours."

He gently kissed the side of her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Mids. You're my seraph."

"Seraph?"

"Yes, seraph. Anyone could have a _guardian angel_, but a seraph is the highest rank of angel. You're more than a guardian angel to me, Mids. You're my seraph."

She smiled warmly as they kissed softly. They cuddled a bit before Link began to rub her shoulders as he crawled out on top of her. Her breath came out a bit heavier, but a finger over her lips hushed her.

"Not tonight, Mids. After everything that's happened today you need to rest."

"I can rest after," she suggested.

"No, you need to rest _now_. We've got a long day tomorrow and the last thing you need is to be too exhausted to crawl out of bed." He licked her neck tenderly, his fingers massaging her skin. This earned him a pleasured shiver from the woman beneath him. "Once we've figured out our way back to the Light Realm and sketched out a plan for dealing with this creep, we'll…_celebrate_."

She whined gently under his touch, but nodded in agreement. "O-okay, Link."

He smiled before removing his shirt and equipment, each shred of armor being piled at the foot of the bed. He then initiated cuddling against her with nothing on but his pants. Though disappointed that they didn't have any fun, Midna sighed happily as she snuggled against her lover and fell asleep wrapped in the warm safety of his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It truly was a frightening scene for her.

The next thing she knew, Midna found herself in the grasp of…_him_. The same Twili man who had brought hurt and grief into her life only four days before. The man thought to have been slain by Link two days ago upon figuring out about his assault on the woman he loved so much. He now held her against a wall with his one hand holding both of hers above her head and his other gripping her jaw with his wrist pressed against her neck.

"You think you're rid of me? You think you've won?" His tongue flickered out of his uncovered head and slid along her cheek. A violent shiver shook her.

"Y-you! ?"

"I put you in your place before I can do it again. Your _hero _can't get rid of me if I'm in your mind now can he?" His turquoise skin suddenly lost color as his eyes got darker, shrinking into blood red irises as the whites surrounded them naturally. His orange hair turned completely black and fell out about his head, his robe turning into a black tunic. Bluish skin turned into a natural pale tint that fell upon the face of a man Midna did _not_ want to see.

"Dark Link!"

"Hello, my dear." His canines shined brilliantly as he grinned wickedly at her. "I must say you look as ravishing as I remember you."

She struggled against his hold. "L-let go of me!"

"Oh, but I like being this close to you," he feigned whining. "I can see why my counterpart is so fond of you." He leaned in closer to her and set his lips on her cheek.

She quivered under their pressure. If this were just some other scum similar to Zant she'd have no problem disposing of him. But this was…Link's _dark _side. A person with attributes similar to the man she loves was the one doing these things to her. He was placing his hands on her and making her shake with every action he did. A part of her wanted to hurl as much as she could and shower herself thirty times over from this kind of revolting treatment in the hands of someone other than Link.

And another part of her…craved _more_ of it.

He ran his fingers over her trembling bottom lip as he leaned back and fixed his eyes on her face. It was twisted in a grimace of both disgust and pleasure from a simple action of just kissing her cheek. Red eyes blazed in excitement as they thought about what further actions would provoke from the woman in his grasp, but a snarl left him as he held himself back.

"Soon, my beautiful queen. Not now, but soon… you and I will be together."

She wanted to protest, but found her words caught in her throat. With a jolt she woke up and sat up in her bed panting heavily. Her body was shivering though her clothes were sticking to her skin from sweat. Slowly her panting died down and her knees were drawn up to her chest. Her chest ached as tears that simply refused to flow remained within their ducts. She had never felt so revolting as she had right that minute.

'_Why didn't I stop him from putting his hands on me? Why didn't I fight to get him away from me when he lingered so _close _to me? Why…did I want more from him instead of reject what he offered?_'

She squeezed her arms around her legs as she stared down at the covers with wide eyes. She was afraid of going back to sleep for fear that Dark Link would mentally attack her again…and that she would like it again.

Link stirred in his sleep and rubbed his eyes as he sat up next to her. "Mids…? You okay?"

She couldn't face him. Not after what had just happened. "Just…had a nightmare. I'm fine."

He frowned as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You're shaking, dear. What did you dream of?"

She paused before answering with the only thing she could think of. "Zant." It was partially true.

His grip tensed a bit. "What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter, Link. It was just a nightmare."

He sighed as he held her close and rubbed her back with his hands. "I'm here, Midna. No matter what happened, or what _will_ happen, I'll always be here for you."

"I know," she whispered softly as her eyes fluttered shut. She didn't let herself drift back to sleep, though she eventually heard the steady rhythm of Link's breathing sometime later to indicate he had conked back out. She pressed him down onto his back and rested her head on his chest as more guilt filled thoughts ran amok in her head.

'_Link…please forgive me. I don't know if it's his dark influence that made me do it, or if they were feelings of lust that ran through me, but please…please forgive me._'

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Due to this site not showing the page breaks like they used to, I'm forced to use 23 X's as a scene transition. Hopefully you all caught onto this and I apologize for any possible confusion this caused.**_


End file.
